Merah Darah
by yukio00
Summary: What would happen, if you lump a cold blood female into a body of a certain red head we know? It will get bloody, that's for sure. SI/Gaara


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Dust flies as kids who are aged between 3 till 8 were playing at the playground full of sand. But from all the giggle and shriek from the kids make, The red head kid is currently still pouting at the swing.

Who actually alone and have no one beside her. At all.

"This is sucks, At first I died. Now I'm currently one of the top 10 of the pitiful childhood kid in Naruto series.." A red hair girl then grumble on her breathe and keep kicking the ground. Creating a small cloud of dust.

The red hair girl then suddenly look surround her, All the kids were all actually screaming in happiness. But if anyone at all look closely, Those kids who are playing at the playground creating a barrier surround her.

As if they don't want to be near her.

The monster.

"Monster alright.. Now I can actually feel how Gaara felt." The redhead girl grumble once more time, darkly looking surround her for any potential killer in hiding.

As it was a traditions from her dearest father when she reach aged 2. It was starting with a small things, as a knife were thrown to her way. Or just a random ninja string sitting there ready to chop her head any moment.

Into a full blown assassin that are actually good at hiding and always come in a really unpredicted way.

Like the female friend she had, she thought it was just a normal 4 years old girl who want to play with Gaara. But then it turned up she was an assassin that got hired from her beloved father.

'I'm so sorry..' She said once she died.

"Hmph, Like I fucking care anyway." Gaara then darkly shrug. As it was the truth, She only be friend with her as Gaara was feeling a little tad bored and seems found a new plaything.

Darkly looking at the kids, she then start singing. Causing the park that once filled with laughter and shrieking to become a dead silence.

"Eenie - Meenie - Miney - Mo~" Gaara the sing, as she point at the kid who are playing catch the branch 17 feet in front of her.

"Which one should get a bu - ri - AL~" Then slowly, her finger landed in a pretty black hair girl whose face turn into a fear. "It's you." Gaara then said as she hop from the swing.

All parent who actually on the side then look down and didn't dare to look up, as fear forming in their eyes once again. The parents in the playground itself know, that they are being paid from Kazekage to have their own kid to play in the same playground his little demon daughter at.

Some of them didn't actually have any choices, As the money they got actually capable to survive their family to buy food for 4 days straight. But the risk is huge. Each time the demon is in the mood of.. _Playing_.. Any unfortunate kids will ending up amputated, or worse, dead.

"Ahahahha! It's Kimi!" Gaara then laugh, walking toward the playground as if she owned it. "I said. Laugh." Gaara then darkly said to the sniveling kids surround her whose actually didn't have any guts to move their body.

"Ahahaha.." Some laughter are fake, and some laughter actually contain sadness and grieving and some of them just a sobbing mess. But none of them actually matching with Gaara perfect blissful laugh.

Kimi, who are dressed prettily, hoping to get Yuro attentions then stiffens. She was just here for Yuro! Why! Why is Kimi the one that need to _p- play_ with this.. Ugly demon! Her dress is not even matching like what her Nee - chan told her that are popular!

Kimi just want to go home.. But Kimi know, if- if she run to her house, the demon might play with Kimi Otou-san, Kaa-san, and Nee-chan! Kimi.. Kimi don't really want that.

"U- Uh.. Ga- Gaara, Ki- Kimi don't feel to-" Kimi want to say that she is sick and not in the mood of playing this demon games. But, her word was halted as a dead green pupils make a contact with her black pupils.

Gaara then let her feet enjoying how the sand feel, "Nee, Okaa-sama~" Gaara then said out loud. Causing the parents and shinobi who are in hiding stiffen.

"Gaara wanna play.." Gaara then said, as she pout. Then suddenly the sand ripple, a blob of figure then created on the bottom of Gaara feet. As it was spreading, it then suddenly swallow Kimi to the ground. "KYAAA!" Kimi then let out a scream as her whole body is swallow to the ground.

"Tag! You're it!" Gaara then scream in happiness as she heard Kimi screaming of help and begging to her and her own family to save her. Kimi then use all of her strength to move all of her body to be out from the sand and be able to breathe.

 _*Cough*_ Kimi then let out a cough, the sand that are inside of her mouth actually hurting her throat. But it doesn't stop her from trying to breathe.

"Hehehhee," Gaara then giggle, as she hum a nursery song which make the atmosphere more creepy. Gaara then look at the struggling 8 years old child who are scraping her hand toward the sand trying to be out from it possession.

"Mother! Thank you!" Gaara then said with a cutesy voice, that causing most of the people to hold their self from gagging.

Gaara know, that the sand itself not her mother, This is her second life after all. This is supposed to be fictions. But apparently fate and luck has been collab and now it's her turn to be the main source of the entertainment.

As she was thinking about how she should let Kimi suffer longer, all of the sudden a kunai was thrown in a speed of light, But then sand stop the kinai right in time.

"Ehh.. Gaara hates bug.. Bugs is a disgusting things and need to be squashed. As bugs need to know their own place," Gaara then said darkly, as the sand are now calm and not trying to suck Kimi to the ground itself.

Kimi in other hand, feel glad that she is safe even though she got multiple broken bones from the sand that are keep grabbing her feets, and bloody attire. Struggling to get out from the sand the monster create, suddenly Kimi feel nothing.

"Tch. Playtime is over." Gaara then said as she walk out from the playground with a bare feet. Ignoring a new formly dead body of a kid in front of her.

A dust of sand then surround her, creating a dome. Which causing it get larger and larger, then suddenly it scamper to many directions.

"You can't hide from me," Gaara then said as she look at one directions.

Hitoki, an A-rank Shinobi from land of water feel something's wrong when the Jinchuriki he need to kill look toward his way. The sand that the Jinchuriki created actually now surround him.

Not knowing what to do, He then tried to shushin to another place, but suddenly the sand forcefully entering his body. Even his cloth and protective gears were unmatched.

"NO!" Hirokin then screamed out as he felt something wrong, the descriptions the spies and the Kazekage given never mentions about this ability!

"Aha! Tag~ You're.. _**IT!**_ " At that, he then felt his blood stop working and the last thing he seen was the Jinchuriki smile. It was a terrifying smile.

Ah, He should have say goodbye to his son before he took this quest. He thought it was an easy one, kill a child then collect the money. But no, fate has anothing thing for him.

He just wish his son can be happy, with his mother. I'm sorry Kuro, this father of yours couldn't get that shinobi gears that you have been wanting as a present.

Gaara on the other hand, is pleased.

Why? Mother actually have enough blood to not scream on her ear.

What a good day to start her belated 6th birthday.


End file.
